


In the woods

by Rymwho



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alpha!Catra, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Knotting, Mates, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega!Adora, Public Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 16:19:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17410166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rymwho/pseuds/Rymwho
Summary: Adora estaba sola en el bosque mientras que su temporada de celo se manifestó. por fortuna Catra estaba ahí para ayudarla





	In the woods

**Author's Note:**

> Confieso que nunca he hecho un Omegaverse tal cual y esto me salió de la nada xd no se tampoco mucho de sus reglas ya que a mi en lo particular no lo leo mucho aunque una ves lo intente con el Wayhaught pero quedo corto y no llego a mas

Adora se apoyo en el tronco de un árbol mientras trataba de pensar con claridad, pero su vientre le causaba dolor y la hinchazón de sus labios inferiores no se calmaba. Por mas que apretaba los muslos por fricción y aliviar el dolor y la necesidad no se marchaba. Era una omega perdida en un bosque en plena temporada de celo.

Y aunque ella la princesa de poder en estos momentos lo único que deseaba es que alguien la domine.

―Hey Adora~

Escucho y levanto la cabeza para ver a su amiga que la veía con una sonrisa encantadora haciendo que algo en su interior diera un tirón hacia ella. Adora cerro los ojos con fuerzas mientras se dejaba de caer de rodillas sujetando su estomago tratando de resistir el impulso de soltar sus feromonas de omega a su amiga de la infancia.

Catra que se había quedado en la rama bajo de inmediato al suelo acercándose a su amiga que no paraba de temblar y cuando llegó a la orbita de la omega comprendió rápidamente que su amiga de la infancia estaba en celo y que posiblemente ella era la única que podía calmarla…oh mierda.

―Estas en celo… ―No lo dijo pregunta sino como una afirmación sin saber como reaccionar― Oh rayos jamás creí verte así…

Adora abrió sus ojos y vio a su amiga que la veía con lastima. Sentía la presión del calor aumentando en ella y si no lo calmaba no sabía que podía hacer. Catra se le corto la respiración cuando vio el rostro todo sudoroso mientras tenía un sonrojo profundo y unos ojos rogando por un Alfa. Catra podía resistir ante los impulsos de un omega ya que en su preadolescencia ya que cuando se revelo como un Alfa, Shadow Weaver la ‘entreno’ a base de castigos para no reaccionar a los impulsos de un Omega que pedían por un Alfa.

Pero cuando Adora entraba en temporada de apareamiento era otra cosa distinta y Shadow Waver lo sabía. Así que lo que hacía era mantener a Catra alejada por un buen tiempo de la ‘niña dorada’ ya que debido al enlace emocional que compartían las dos amigas hacía que el deseo mutuo aumentara y toda la resistencia de Catra se fuera al caño.

Y hoy no era la excepción.

―Catra… ―Habló Adora con un susurro haciendo que la otra chica diera pasos atrás lentamente ―Ayúdame por favor ―Suplico Adora.

Catra soltó un gruñido tratando de resistir a las deliciosas feromonas de omega que emanaba la rubia pero su cuerpo no paraba de reaccionar a los impulsos sintiendo como su polla se crispa dentro de sus pantalones rojos y su cola se erizaba.

Catra negó con la cabeza ―Adora esta no eres tu ―Dijo tratando de combatir, pero no podía hacerlo mas tiempo.

Adora se levantó del suelo lentamente ―Te deseo ―y antes de que la chica felina pudiera reaccionar Adora se abalanzo haciendo ella haciendo que ambas cayeran con la rubia en la parte superior y la morena en la parta baja que sujetaba las caderas de la rubia. Adora vio a su amiga y le dio un profundo beso donde ambas cerraron los ojos.

Catra siempre perdía ante la princesa y hoy no era la excepción.

Adora sujeto el rostro de la morena mientras esta movía sus manos hacía el trasero de la niña más grande tomándola por sorpresa soltando un gemido que seguía estando silenciado por los labios de la otra.

Ambas se separan del energético beso y se vieron profundamente con amor donde ignoraron esas pequeñas voces de su cabeza que les gritaba que eso estaba mal ya que eran enemigas, pero no les importo.

Adora molió sus caderas contra la entrepierna de la felina donde se sentía que el bulto no paraba de crecer y soltó un gemido pensando cómo se sentiría dentro de ella haciendo que la humedad de sus labios inferiores se filtrara a través de los pantalones grises.

Catra ronroneo ligeramente volviéndose loca ante los movimientos ignorando el hecho de que estaban en la intemperie y que cualquiera por ahí podría verlos. Soltó un gruñido ante la idea de que cualquier persona podría ver a la rubia en todo su esplendor cuando ella solo tenía el derecho de hacerlo.

―Mi gran Alfa mala… ―dijo Adora con la excitación marcada claramente en su voz y expresiones viendo picaronamente a su mejor amiga de la infancia―. Yo solamente te pertenezco.

Catra suelta otro gruñido donde esas palabras activaron algo mas profundo dentro de ella ― ¿Solo yo? ―Pregunta recibiendo un asentimiento―. Es bueno saber ya que después de que te haga mía no podrás mirar a nadie más.

Eso fue algo increíblemente posesivo y aunque Adora pudo haber dicho algo mas no lo hizo.

Catra bajo los pantalones grises de la Rubia notando que está no tenía bragas dejando directamente verse su coño que estaba hinchado y chorreando exigiendo su atención.

― ¿En serió Adora? ―Pregunto roncamente viendo hipnotizada el coño que no dejaba de salir liquido seminal― Oh mi mala omega sí que eres una zorra… ―Con dos dedos toca el clítoris hinchado de la rubia haciendo que esta soltara un sonido gutural de placer― …Me estás diciendo que te folle en cualquier momento y en parte ―Quito los dedos de la zona privada de la rubia que gimió por la falta de contacto. Catra agarro la coleta de la rubia bajando su cabeza hacia atrás exponiendo su garganta pálida y acerco sus colmillos a ella susurrando: ―y es lo que voy a hacer ―Lamio la garganta haciendo que temblará

―Catra por favor… ―suplico patéticamente la rubia.

Una sonrisa peligrosa aparece en su labios ―oh Adora ¿Qué dirán tus amigos al ver esto? Que su pequeña princesa del poder se rinde ante el Alfa del enemigo? Sería interesante saber.

La felina voltea las posiciones esta vez ella quedando en la cima mientras que la rubia se retorcía para buscar fricción. Acarició nuevamente el clítoris hinchado de la pobre Omega haciendo que esta soltara otro sonoro gemido.

Adora realmente no podía pensar en claridad lo único que podía pensar era calmar el fuego ardiente de su vientre y sabía que su mejor amiga de la infancia era la única que podía lograrlo. En toda su vida siempre ha estado rodeado de diferentes Alfas pero con ninguno fue su deseo intenso como el que era la morena, tal vez era el hecho de que ambas siempre habían compartido un vinculo especial donde incluso después de las duras batallas ese vínculo sobrevivía.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando los dedos se abrieron paso dentro de ella

―Oh mierda Catra ¡si! ―Grito rodeando con sus brazos los hombros de la otra chica que tenía una sonrisa.

Las orejas felinas se crisparon ante lo que dijo Adora animándola mover sus dedos de fuera a dentro mientras que su polla luchaba por salir de sus pantalones por mas espació. Los dos dedos se mantuvieron adentro de los labios inferiores y cuando las paredes vaginales apretaron sus dedos en señal de que ya iba a terminar silenció a la rubia con otro beso donde amortiguo el grito de placer y sus dedos aún adentro sacaron el jugo de la rubia.

Cuando llego el silenció Catra dejo los labios de la rubia sacando sus dedos de la rubia que dejo caer su cabeza al suelo con la respiración agitada y con la boca abierta intentando recuperar la respiración después del orgasmo y su omega se sentía mejor, pero seguía estando necesitada.

La morena soltó ronroneos.

Catra se separó y bajo sus pantalones rojos dejando libre su polla totalmente erecta e hinchada donde en su base ya estaban los indicios de que se estaba formando el nudo. Adora al verla soltó un profundo gemido con el vientre de nuevo en llamas. La morena se subió encima de la rubia con el miembro totalmente erecto y busco la boca de la rubia.

Adora abrió la boca donde la cabeza del pene entró en ella y le dio una húmeda bienvenida. Su lengua se crispo tomando el líquido seminal que escurría de la cabeza del pene escuchando como su amiga no podía dejar de gemir animándola a seguir más:

―Maldita sea adora si que eres buena en esto ―Felicito alegremente agarrando el cabello rubio y movió lentamente sus caderas de adentro hacia a fuera tratando de llegar más profundo en la garganta de la mujer― Sigue así nena.

Adora le hizo casó y como si fuera algún dulce lamio el tronco maravillada de que el miembro podía llegar a lo mas profundo de su boca a veces se le enganchaba la respiración, pero no le importaba, lo único que le importaba era hacer su trabajo.

La felina sintió la presión familiar que se estaba formando en su vientre con la señal de que ya estaba a punto de acabar así que saco el miembro de la boca de su amiga que se quejo por la falta de contacto y se masturbo por varios momentos hasta que finalmente su polla se crispo y libero grandes cuerdas de semen en el rostro de su amiga que tenía los ojos abiertos. Le dio una imagen bastante erótica que no podría olvidar.

Bajo de ella y tomo su rostro para darle otro beso que acepto con gusto.

―Hey Adora~ ―Saludo nuevamente cuando la rubia por fin enfoco su mirada un poco retirada de la bruma del placer ―El mundo de la bruma ya te esta dejando ir al parecer.

Adora frunció el ceño.

―No puedo creer que me voy a meter con un Alfa como tu.

―Ya sabes que siempre seré la mejor elección.

La rubia sintió otro tirón en su vientre donde ya exigía el nudo del Alfa dentro de ella así que agarro los hombros de Catra con fuera clavando sus uñas en ella haciendo que la otra chica soltará un quejido.

―Si que estás necesitada ¿eh? ―Se burlo.

Catra le quito por completo los pantalones grises liberando las piernas largas y musculosas. Se puso entre las piernas de la rubia y agarro su pene para masturbarse y mantenerlo erecto mientras los ojos azules se mantenían en ella.

Coloco la cabeza de su polla en los pliegues húmedos ambas liberando un gemida de necesidad en especial Adora que se sentía como si se estuviera ahogando en la bruma y su vientre estuviera en la agonía.

―Catra por favor… ―Suplico la rubia con mendicidad para que la felina ya hiciera su trabajo.

Catra movió su cola de un lado a otro en señal de estar disfrutando viendo como adora se retorcía en sus manos.

Una sonrisa burlona aparece en su rostro ―Oh Adora ¿dime lo que quieres? ―Pregunto burlonamente viendo como su amiga respiraba agitadamente―. Suplica por mí ―Ordeno.

La omega rubia vio a su amiga con los ojos cristalinos y con una voz agudo lo pidió ―Por favor mi Alfa lléname con tu miembro y críame con tu nudo haciéndome tuya.

Las orejas del Alfa se crisparon y antes de que la rubia dijera algo mas, Catra enterró por completo su polla de un solo golpe haciendo que ambas gritarán en especial la rubia que hizo una ‘o’ perfecta con su labios haciendo sonidos guturales por el placer.

―Oh mierda Catra así si si SI ―animo la rubia y su omega gritaba por ella.

Catra puso sus manos en ambos lados de la cabeza rubia con sus años cavando profundamente en el césped verde debajo de ellas. Soltó un gruñido de como las paredes vaginales de su amiga succionaba su pene con fuerza y el nudo en la base de su polla se llenaba cada vez mas rápido. Se sentía muy bien.

Adora se sentía en el paraíso de tener finalmente a Catra adentro que la anhelaba desde hace años, pero nunca se había logrado por Shadow Weaver, su omega interior ronroneo de placer y su vientre expandiéndose listo para recibir al nudo del Alfa y finalmente hacer la crías. Pensó un momento en la Rebelión y en She-Ra de que no podía hacer eso ahora pero no le importaba realmente ya.

Agarro la cara de Catra que mostraba sus colmillos y no paraba de gruñir por el placer generado de tener finalmente a una omega en sus pies.

Se vieron por varios segundos y finalmente la felina movió sus caderas de adentró hacia a fuera donde gradualmente aumento la velocidad y la fuerza dejando a Adora en un desastre jadeante.

―Oh mierda mierda ¡MIERDA! Ah si CATRA ―grito adora no importándole de que estaban en el bosque y cualquiera podría escucharlos, pero el placer generado era suficiente para hacerle gritar.

Catra siguió embistiendo con fuerza llegando más profundo y topándose con el cuello uterino de la rubia listo para ser anudado y criado por ella. Tembló ante la idea de criar a la rubia y llenarla de semen donde en cuestión de semanas estaría hinchada con sus cachorros…se imagino a Adora con el vientre hinchado y una ligera sonrisa la anima a ir más rápido con ese único objetivo.

Su nudo ya estaba formado y estaba a punto de terminar y por el hecho de que Adora liberaba sonoros gritos clamando por ella también ya estaba terminando.

―Lléname Alfa de tu esencia te lo suplico ―Exigió la omega― Por favor dame tu nudo y tus crías mi Alfa ―mendigo.

Soltó un gruñido y las paredes vaginales atraparon su miembro. Catra agarro el mentón de la rubia haciéndolo a un lado y exponer la garganta lechosa y acercó nuevamente sus colmillos haciéndola temblar ―Si, mi princesa―. Susurro y clavó sus colmillos marcándola como suya y Adora soltó otro potente grito donde finalmente termino empapando su pene con los jugos vaginales de la rubia.

Catra saboreo la sangre de la mordida como algo glorioso y tomo la cabeza de la rubia y expuso su cuello hacía ella para que igualmente la reclamara.

La rubia siempre ha sido de las mejores guerreras que poseía la Horda en su momento, pero su condición de Omega siempre ha hecho de que le quitaran méritos, e incluso en Brightmoon donde los omegas estaban en mejores condiciones siempre recibía miradas sin creer que la poderosa princesa She-Ra era una Omega, Es un arma de dos filos que podría cumplir su objetivo pero aún así tenia sus necesidades y aunque los medicamentos la ayudaban en su temporada de celo cuando estaba con otros alfas eso no evitaba desear y soñar con su mejor amiga.

Adora toco la garganta de Catra con las lagrimas acumuladas en sus ojos debido que su amiga estaba presentándose ante ella y dejaba igualmente reclamarla como su compañera así que sin desaprovechar el tiempo le dio su mordida donde tembló en su contacto así uniéndose por completo.

El nudo de Catra empujo en su entrada y con dificultad finalmente se metió profundamente en su interior haciéndole que gimiera por el dolor de tenerlo adentro. Finalmente, Catra lleno el vientre de la rubia de su esperma soltando un jadeo cuando finalmente termino.

Adora tembló cuando su vientre se llenó de esperma manteniéndolo encerrado con el nudo mientras su omega chillaba de felicidad cuando por fin tuvo lo que siempre quiso de su Alfa y ahora compañero. La morena se derrumbo encima de ella y se quedaron en un silenció cómodo.

―No puedo creer que nos apareamos en la intemperie ―Sonríe la rubia.

Una sonrisa ligera aparece también en lo labios del Alfa― Tal ve debimos haber llegado a algún lado porque ya sabes nos quedaremos un buen de tiempo aquí antes de que pueda salir sin lastimarte.

―No me puedes culpar. Caíste muy rápido ―se burla.

― ¡Hey! ―se hace la ofendida, aunque sabe que tiene razón― gritabas por mi ¿sabes? Aunque cuando salgamos de aquí tenemos que ir a algún lugar mas privado, se que tu temporada aún no acaba…

Adora tembló ante la idea de que Catra se la folle nuevamente como un animal y la omega gritaba por eso nuevamente.

―Se a donde podríamos ir…

Se quedaron en silencio nuevamente hasta que Adora le hablo a su amiga.

― ¿Catra?

―Si adora?

―Te amo

Silencio.

―Yo también te amo Adora…mi Omega.


End file.
